The dance of the fallen spirits
by Yuki Mizu Fullbuster
Summary: (takes place after the end of the anime) Nina is once again possessed by the Fallen one. But no one else has found out, not even she. What will happen when its effect will be too dangerous for her? And how will Nina and Layfon will manage to save Zuellni and the whole world from the upcoming threat? Find out more about this story inside! Minna check it out ;)


**A/N: Hello minna! how are you? So here I come with my first Chrome Shelled Regios fanfic! Yayyy! I just finished the anime and I had so many ideas about some fanfics with different pairings. But my favorite pairings are Layfon x Nina and Layfon x Felli. Before I let you continue with the story let me tell you that Layfon's density is epic! Really! But his density is one of the characteristics that make him adorable, right? ^_^ So this is a Layfon x Nina fanfic! Hope you'll enjoy it ^_^**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

_Why? Why I am I lost into the abyss? Why am I devoured by darkness? After our last fight with the contaminoids I thought that everything would be over. At least for a while we would be at peace. We had won. Layfon had won for us. Layfon had protected us. And he was alive and he had come back to us. The fallen one had been removed from my body when Savaris tried to kill me… so why? Why am I still seeing that golden goat in my head?_

"_Restoration." My pair of singlesticks appeared in my hands and my body took a posture ready for battle._

"_What are you doing here?" I yelled with all my might and the fallen one faced me with its intense gaze piercing my soul._

"_My body has fallen to dust, no longer serving its purpose." The Haikizoku started to chant, its paranoia evident into his eyes. It had lost every ounce of reason and no one would be able to properly communicate with it._

"_Why? Why you returned to haunt me? Why?" I cried, my singlesticks trembling into my palms. I resented being so weak and helpless. Since I was a child I fought to be stronger to protect the ones important to me and now here I was quivering like a leaf in front of a paranoid electronic spirit. Layfon… his name felt like a charm that would protect me. How much weaker I could be? Now I wanted him to save me. I was pathetic. But I was tired as well. I was tired to face all the difficulties by myself. I tried to pretend that I was strong enough when I was anything but. Why everything had to be so complicated? _

"_Now but spirit, mad hatred drives me to become the fire of change." The spirit continued completely ignoring my desperate cry. "I seek a new lord, that I might be renewed and have a renewed purpose. Come you, who desire the flame! Do so and I shall become the blade that sweeps aside Ignacius' filth and turn all your enemies to ash."_

"_I don't want you again! You bring only despair to those around you, I don't need this! I have to protect my friends!" _

"_To gain one who is worthy of possessing my spirit, I must take action. It is circumstance that changes man, causes growth."_

"_Leave my mind, leave from my head. Leave as you once left. Do it again!" _

"_I will not leave. I need to get my revenge. I will grant you immense power. Don't you want to be stronger?"_

"_I don't want to end up like Dinn!" the image of an emotionless Dinn sitting motionless onto a rolling chair made me shiver. His eyes were blank, empty of any possible sentiment. There was no smile onto his face, only a slim line that forms his mouth. I quickly wiped away a tear that unwillingly escaped my eyes. "He didn't deserve this. He only wanted to protect his nakama." I could clearly remember my visit to the hospital so I could seek advice from him. I wanted to hear how I could get rid of the fallen one but the image I faced was just too devastated. And now this paranoid spirit wants me to have the same fate as Dinn? I had reasons to keep on living. I would become stronger on my own. I didn't need corrupted spirits to possess me. And I certainly had my friends to depend on. No one could face all of his problems alone. Even Layfon. Layfon… Why does it feel so unique to hear his name? _

"_Leave me alone! I don't want you!"_

"_This is impossible because I have chosen you. I will use you no matter what you want. It's not in your hands anymore." Before I could react the golden goat invaded my body and electrified my mind. Sharp pains pierced my head, my heart beat faster than normal. I screamed as loudly as I could but no one came. I was all alone. And I was possessed by the golden goat once again…_

* * *

Nina woke up screaming. Her hands covered her head protectively, her skin was pale like a sheet and her lips were painted a light purple. Her frightened eyes searched her surroundings and she saw she was at the training field.

"I collapsed?" she wondered trying to understand what happened. She tried to stand up but her legs faltered to support her weight. She landed onto her butt and the impact shook her head lightly. "That's enough for today. I should go home." She did one more try to get up and her legs responded immediately. Her singlesticks were stored in her belt and she started to walk away from the field. As she walked away, Nina felt the uneasiness subside. She knew that she saw a nightmare during her black out. But she didn't know what exactly she saw. She believed that it was only a dream. Little did she know that this nightmare would eventually come true.

* * *

**A/N: So this is the prologue of our story! The fallen one is back! And he has haunted Nina once again! How will everything unfold for our main characters? Do you think Nina will be able to survive this time? Layfon will be able to save her or everyone (including Zuellni) will be destroyed? Until the next chapter :)**


End file.
